


Guilt

by Fluid_Thoughts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Just a quick little drabble about the relationship between Carmilla and Lafontaine after the events of the finale. Also some Hollstein fluff because I couldn't resist





	1. Guilt Confronted

Hesitating, Lafontaine’s hand hovered anxiously over the ornate door knob leading in to the Dean’s old apartment on campus, weary of the reception they would receive from a certain broody inhabitant. Even Perry’s reassuring presence – which felt so good after so long without it – could do nothing to calm them down this time. It had been just over a week since the Dean’s defeat, Laura’s rebirth and Carmilla’s subsequent return to the ranks of the living and tensions were still running high. While Laura was more than willing to forgive, and forget any prior anger Carmilla still harbored resentment because of the blasé way Laf and Perry walked away from Laura’s body that night in the Pit. They knew that in their excitement they may have let thoughts of anything else slip from their mind, and they knew that it was hypocritical but there was nothing to be done about that now, Lafontaine could only hope that Carmilla had calmed down after their last encounter wherein she screamed at them for almost half an hour while crying and trying to stab them with the Blade of Hastur. Gulping, they finally knocked on the door, smiling slightly when Laura’s sleepy voice welcomed them in.

Lafontaine and Perry found Laura curled up with Carmilla on the couch, the dark-haired girl was completely on top of her girlfriend, her face buried in Laura’s neck and their legs entangled. Laura seemed perfectly content underneath the ex-vampire and she grinned toothily at them, untangling one of her hands from Carmilla’s hair to wave and gently shush them.

“Hey guys, do you mind speaking quietly? Carm literally just fell asleep.”

“Of course, sweetie, how are you two doing?”

Lafontaine would always be eternally grateful for Lola Perry. She naturally engaged Laura in a motherly conversation all the while making sure that Laf was comfortable and that Carmilla stayed fast asleep. Awkwardly sitting down, they tuned the menial conversation out and focused their new laser eye on the sleeping beauty. Carmilla was breathing – breathing, Laf was sure they would never get used to that – quietly into Laura’s neck, perfectly still apart from the movement of her chest. Laura in turn was gently rubbing circles into her girlfriends back while she used the other hand to articulate whatever it was she was telling Perry. She would stop occasionally, Laf noticed, and carefully move her hand to Carmilla’s neck, feeling for her pulse. It was disgustingly sweet and if Laf didn’t feel so guilty about everything that had happened they probably would have made fun of the couple by now.

 

“How’s your eye Laf?”

 

They were broken out of their pity party by Laura’s concerned voice happily trying to engage them in the conversation.

 

“Oh, err its fine Frosh, I actually think the infrared is a vast improvement.”

 

Laura smiled kindly and was about to say something else when Carmilla started to stir, first slowly wriggling on top of Laura as she stretched, yawning loudly into the crook of her girlfriend’s shoulder, happily pausing to inhale her scent and nuzzle her fondly. Laf gulped even as Laura giggled. They knew that Carmilla’s good mood would dissolve rapidly once she noticed them, especially as they had caught her at such a vulnerable moment.

“Carm!” giggled Laura when said girl started to place sloppy kisses along her neck, “stop it, we have guests!”

At Laura’s words Carmilla tensed, lifted her head and scowled once she caught sight of the two gingers in the room.

“You.”

Laura immediately looped her arms back around Carmilla’s shoulders and tightened her grip, thanking whatever entity out there that her broody girlfriend no longer had supernatural strength. She had been there the first time Laf and Carm had been reunited and the aftermath had not been pretty. It was brutal, even for Carmilla. She had not been anxious for a repeat performance but it was getting harder to separate her love life from her friends. Clearly though, it had been well worth the effort.

“Carm,” she whispered desperately into dark hair, ‘Baby please, I’m right here. I’m with you, please, Laf didn’t do anything wrong. Calm down.”

But as whipped as Carm was, Laura knew that she wouldn’t be as quick to give in to her tiny girlfriend. She was shaking on top of her, straining against Laura’s arms in anger and hurt.

“Get. Out.” She spat, still pulling against Laura’s hands.

“Now Carmilla– “Perry was cut off as Carmilla raised her voice.

“I said GET OUT.”

“Carm- “

But the gentle patterns Laura was tracing with her fingers against Carmilla’s shoulders weren’t working to calm her down this time, she was tense with rage, stiff as a board on top of her. Laura honestly had no idea what to do other than hold her down on her chest.

“Maybe, maybe we should just go Perr. We’ll see ya later Frosh.”Laf muttered in defeat as they grabbed Perry’s elbow and gently pulled her out of the apartment.

The room fell silent apart from Carmilla’s harsh breathing as she slowly cooled off. Laura didn’t know what to say, so she uncharacteristically kept her mouth shut as Carm sniffled and then buried her face in Laura’s chest, right at her heartbeat.

“Carmilla, I’m right here okay? I’m never gonna leave you again.”

Laura knew that she probably shouldn’t have made a promise like that but she couldn’t help it, Carmilla’s tears were slowly shattering her heart. She was cut off from her eternal monologuing by Carmilla’s tear streaked appearing suddenly in hers, sharing her breath.

“Hey,” Laura smiled, her thumb reaching up to wipe the moisture off her girlfriend’s face.

“I love you,” Carmilla replied intensely, urgently, “You know, that, right? I love you.”

Laura couldn’t stop her own tears from making an appearance as her heart melted in her chest. Carmilla hadn’t stopped declaring her love since the night in the pit and Laura would never tire of hearing it.

“Oh Carm,” she whispered, “I know Baby and I love you too. So much. I’m sorry it took me so long to say that.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything after that, she just pressed a firm and desperate kiss to Laura’s mouth, her nose, her cheek and her forehead before pulling aside her giraffe shirt and leaving a long-wet kiss on her chest. Still sniffling and whispering her love for Laura she nuzzled back into neck. Laura sighed and kissed Carmilla’s head, leaving her lips there as she closed her eyes. Maybe she could keep her girlfriend and her friends separate for a little longer.


	2. Guilt Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Carmilla come to an understanding thanks to Laura's meddling and powers of persuasion

“No.”

“But Laf – “

“Look Laura, I’m sorry things are so messed up with me and Tragic Lover but I really don’t think this little get together is a good idea. I like my insides in the inside thank you very much.”

Laura huffed and broke out her pout, her honey brown eyes widening in an adorable manner.

“Please Laf? Pretty please?”

It took an impressive minute and a half for Lafontaine to break and give in to the tiny girl’s demand to have dinner with her and her vengeful girlfriend. Laura did her happy dance in triumph. One bio major down one gorgeous girlfriend to go.

*

Carmilla smiled as she felt Laura’s strong arms loop giddily around her waist, her now naked body pressing deliciously against her own in the tight confines of the shower.

“Well, well, well Cutie, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she purred, turning around as best she could in the cramped space so she could see her adorable little girlfriend.

“Oh, you know, just saving water is all.” Laura said coyly, leaning forward to gently nibble on Carmilla’s porcelain neck.

“Hmm well that is very commendable indeed Cupcake…” Carmilla’s teasing voice trailed off in pleasure as Laura kissed a particularly sensitive spot, her toes curling in the jet of water.

“Speaking of commendable…” Laura pulled back slightly and Carmilla groaned, not liking the direction this conversation was now going. If she was pulled from her Cupcake’s arms again because the stupid Alchemy nerds had loosed another man-eating asparagus on campus, then she was going to die of sexual frustration.

“I was thinking, that maybe we could have a little movie night with Lafontaine?” Laura whispered timidly into Carmilla’s collarbone.

The darker haired girl tensed at once, her wet hands automatically clutching Laura closer to her possessively. She opened her mouth to protest but Laura beat her too it:

“Look Carm I know what you’re going to say but I really want you to think about it okay? Like really, really think about it. For me Babe? Will you do it for me? I know I don’t really have any right to ask you to do things for me because Holy Hufflepuff that did not work out well last time but I really don’t like having to keep you guys apart anymore. It’s exhausting, like staying up all night to finish two overdue lit papers exhausting. So just please come? I already got Laf to agree and that was hard enough and I love you and I love Laf – although not quite in the way I love you obviously – and I’d really like to love you both in the same room ya know? And God did that sound dodgy but – “

“Woah, whoa, whoa there, Cutie, breathe okay?” Carmilla reached out and soothed Laura’s wet hair, grabbing her hands from where they had been flailing around during her adorable rambling. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that Laura was pouting.

“Ugh! Fine if it means that much to you - “

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and was about to demand a reward when Laura grinned, winked and dropped to her knees.

*

Laura pulled open the door to reveal Laf standing there looking dapper in a fitted burgundy blazer.  
“Lafontaine!” she squealed happily, pulling them into an enthusiastic hug before tugging them excitedly into the apartment.  
Carmilla was casually reclining on the chaise lounge, a large philosophy book propped open on her lap. The desk had been pulled closer so that Laura’s laptop could be seen more clearly and another chair was placed conveniently next to the chaise for Laf. The broody ex-vampire didn’t acknowledge their presence, she just silently put the book down and languidly held out her arm, asking for Laura. Said girl nodded encouragingly at Laf before clambering ungracefully under Carmilla’s arm. Lafontaine pretended not to notice the unsubtle way Laura elbowed Carmilla pointedly, nor the way Camilla sighed in resentful annoyance.

“So, I guess I’m sorry or whatever. For trying to kill you with a soul-sucking blade. And for ya know, everything else.”  
Lafontaine blinked in surprise, they knew what Laura’s plan was – again she wasn’t subtle – but they honestly hadn’t expected it to work. They didn’t know what Laura had said to her other half but she did look a little bit apologetic. For the first time since being trapped in that library Laf felt that maybe they could all get along again. Well, as much as someone who wasn’t Laura could get along with Carmilla anyway.

“Um yeah, me too.”

Laura grinned happily at them and kissed Carmilla’s cheek in her glee. Her plan had worked, ten points for Hufflepuff! Both Carmilla and Laf pretended not to notice as she did a muted version of her happy dance. Everyone was silent for the rest of the movie.

*

“Hey, Mad Scientist.”

Laf was stopped in their tracks, their hand once again hovering over the ornate door knob. They turned slowly to face Carmilla, shooting an anxious glance at Laura who was sleeping peacefully on the chaise where Carmilla had left her. Carmilla followed their gaze, smiling softly when she saw Laura twitch cutely.

“Look,” she started, smile fading, “I lost her. I lost the one thing that made my pointless life worth living and no one seemed to care – “

“Carmilla that’s not – “

She held up a hand.

“Let me finish. I love her and she loves you so I’ll forgive you but this won’t fix anything straight away. I need time, time to be able to look at you without being reminded of the fact that Laura lost her heart.   
Do you understand?”

Lafontaine nodded solemnly.

“Time. I can give you that. I am sorry you know.”

“I know. Now get out of here, all of this sappiness is making me want to test my new gag-reflex.”

Smiling at Carmilla, Lafontaine nodded again and left the apartment, this time with their head held high and a spring in their step.


End file.
